Ciel goes skating! Yay!
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: Ciel goes skating to 'make friends' C'mon Sebastian, you don't make friends while skating! And we all know you only want to make fun of him! Or does he have some ulterior motive?


**I just needed to make Ciel do this with Sebastian. It'd be so cute! And I'll have problems writing my other story until I do this. It was so tempting! Sorry Ciel! I'm not sure how this'll turn out but I hope you enjoy anyways!**

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Ciel and Sebby aren't mine. Not yet anyways. XD**_

"… Why must we do this exactly?"

"Young master, not only will it make you friends but it'll help relieve your boredom," Sebastian told Ciel before adding under his breath, "And it'll amuse me to no end…"

Ciel glared at his butler, "Well I refuse. I will not do this ridiculously childish… thing… you've decided we are to do!"

Sebastian glared right back at his master. Ciel was going to do this; Sebastian's life had been ever so dull and humorless lately. Sebastian smiled at his master before saying, "Now why not? It couldn't be because you can't. I assume that you can do a simple thing such as this."

Ciel blushed and averted his eyes.

"Young master, when speaking to someone it is polite to look them in the eye."

Ciel glared back at his butler as his face reddened, "Of course I can, I merely choose not to."

"I don't believe you," Sebastian stated simply.

"Is that a challenge Sebastian?"

"Why, of course not, my lord." But his eyes told a different story.

And that was how Ciel ended up here. At a cheesy rollerblading rink. There were flashing lights, garish arcade games based on luck, chintzy prizes to win, gaudy colors painted, well, everywhere, and… well I guess you get it. Ciel gave his very best death glare to Sebastian who smiled in return.

"C'mon young master at least try to make friends here."

"You don't make friends at a rollerblading rink Sebastian!" **(A/N It's true Sebastian. Stop deluding yourself. You just want to make a fool out of Ciel. XD)**

"Let's just get you some skates." Sebastian led the way over to the counter and requested a pair of, "Skates or blades, young master?"

"Er…" Ciel looked uncomfortable, "…skates…"

The man over the counter looked over at Ciel questionably at the mention of 'young master', but didn't say anything.

Sebastian knelt down, skates in hand, and began to untie Ciel's sneakers. He slid the skates onto the small boy's feet.

"Sebastian," Ciel hissed quietly as not to attract attention, "Here I am Ciel, not your master, understand?"

"Alright, Ciel."

"And why don't you have to skate here at this vulgar place?"

"I don't need to make friends."

"Sebastian…" Ciel warned.

"I can if that's what you wish. I'll be by your side, no matter where that may be."

Sebastian rented his own blades and slid them on his feet with demonic grace while Ciel continued his admirable glaring. Moments later, Sebastian stood and offered Ciel his hand, "Shall we?"

Not wanting to seem incapable, Ciel ignored the gloved hand in front of him and swiftly stood up on his own, only to fall on his back.

"Ugh." Ciel moaned.

He tried again only to fall backwards. He tried a final time and, by flailing his arms managed to keep himself up.

Sebastian leaned towards the boy's ear and whispered, "Ciel, how do you intend on making your way to the table?" Sebastian gestured towards a table under the blinking disco lights, "Please allow me to help you. Hold my hand. We would not be doing this in a romantic way. Besides," Sebastian leaned in even closer, "It wouldn't be something new to you now would it?"

Ciel blushed furiously when he involuntarily shivered at the feel of Sebastian's warm breath on his ear and hissed back, "I am not holding hands with my butler in a public place! Romantic or otherwise!"

Sebastian sighed and straightened, "Suit yourself."

Ciel took a careful step forward but as he put his weight on his foot he slipped backwards. Flailing his arms, he was able to grab onto something. That something being his butler.

Ciel sighed in resignation, "Fine, Sebastian. Give me your hand."

Sebastian smiled and extended his hand again. This time Ciel grabbed it as he took wobbly steps towards their table.

Sebastian was able to get the two of them over to their table with minimal slipping and falling. His young master was so cute. Ciel collapsed in a chair and Sebastian sat across from him. Ciel was panting hard. Sebastian just sat and smiled at his absolutely adorable Ciel. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

As Ciel caught his breath Sebastian suggested they go out onto the rink together. Ciel, knowing he may as well get it over with, grabbed Sebastian's hand and allowed himself to be led to the rink. Sebastian stepped on first and began helping Ciel on as well.

"Sebastian... I've… I've changed my mind. L- Let's go home."

"Ciel, we're already here," and with that, dragged the boy onto the rink holding both his hands. Ciel refused to move his feet and was rolled onto the rink. Gripping his butler's hands he tried to move forward staring at his feet. Unprepared for the slipperiness of the rink, his feet slid in front of him and he fell. He was still holding Sebastian's hands so he ended up lying on his back, his body between his butler's legs. Sebastian had prevented his head from hitting the ground. Ciel blushed furiously and struggled to stand up. He let go of one hand and gripped Sebastian's side to pull himself up. Sebastian assisted best he could. Together, they finally got Ciel standing. Kind of. He had wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, the side of his face firmly placed above Sebastian's hip, his back arched, his feet way out back behind him. People around them had begun sniggering and pointing behind his back. And in front of his back for that matter.

"Sebastian, I'm ready to leave now," he scowled up at his butler, chin digging into the raven-haired man's side.

"But we haven't even gotten started yet young mas- Ciel. We haven't gotten more than two steps away from the side yet."

"I don't care. We're leaving."

Sebastian smirked and leaned in towards Ciel to look him in the eye, "Ciel, you can't balance can you?" he reached down and scooped up his young master like a princess.

"Sebastian! You idiot! Other people are here as well!" Indeed one particular group of girls were staring and looked as if they were about to faint, "Put me down that's an order!"

Sebastian sighed and his devilish smirk vanished. He gently put his young master on the outside of the rink. Ciel managed to stand without falling. Sebastian leaned forward towards the young earl so his face was in front of his. His smirk had returned, "Ciel. If you try at least one more time, I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise."

"And how do you intend on doing that! This is humiliating!"

Sebastian leaned forward even more, "Oh I think you know, _Ciel_. It wouldn't be the first time." Sebastian was leaning forward enough for Ciel to catch a glimpse of what lied beneath his loose shirt. Ciel gasped and blushed. He turned his head to the side but with this movement he lost his balance again.

Sebastian took advantage of this, grabbed Ciel by the waist and pulled the young boy in closer. Ciel wanted to push away but he would just fall over again. Instead he allowed himself to be led back to the slippery surface. Sebastian stood in front of Ciel, facing him, holding Ciel's two smaller hands in his much larger ones. "Just take baby steps over to me now."

With the balancing capability of a toddler, Ciel almost made his way to Sebastian. His last step was a bit too big and he slipped, once again, into his butler. **(A/N Ciel, I think you just want Sebastian to hold you… you seem to fall pretty often huh?)**

"Small steps Ciel, small steps." Sebastian backed up a few steps, still holding Ciel's hands and they proceeded to do this around the whole rink. Ciel fell every few steps and when he did a small, "Just ignore them," from his butler followed another round of titters from the girls.

Ciel's face slowly turned more and more red in embarrassment as the two of them slowly made their way around in a circle Ciel felt was way too big. It took about a half hour but Sebastian dutifully led Ciel around, urging him along.

By the time they made it back to where they started, Ciel's face was red from humiliation and exhaustion, "Sebastian! We're leaving! Now!" He feet slipped out from under him one last time and he collapsed into his butler's arms.

"Are you quite sure Ciel? We could-"

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian scooped up his Ciel in his arms and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your… reward…"

** Alright, I couldn't resist. TROLOLOL. I couldn't focus on my other thing I'm doing until I wrote this. Hope it turns out fine! So much for Sebastian's 'friend' idea. Though it seems Ciel has his Sebby right where he should be. Muhahahahaha! I love making Ciel all cute like this but I can't wait to write the 11****th**** chapter on my other story now. Haha! I'm off to make a root beer float. XD XD XD XD See ya!**


End file.
